LA Earthquake
History There was an idea by a worker that they can make an LA Earthquake ride. The company said that would it be a tram or a vehicle ride. The worker said that they could make just a vehicle ride. The company started constructing it in 2007 and finished in 2008. It was a 3D motion dark ride. It also has strong motion which they had the lap bar more stronger for the motion. Queue A destructive building can be seen. You have to go through the lines and enter the building. Inside there will be a educational video. It shows about a strong earthquake will destroy LA. Preshow The video starts with a picture of LA. Then it shows LA being shaken up. The city starts to fall apart. The video then changes. It will show a tsunami coming to LA. Then it zooms into the city with debris getting flown away from the tsunami. Then the video speeds through the time 2028. The city will be seen all destroyed and almost empty. The video starts to fade away and it finishes. You will enter a room with the vehicles. You will get your glasses from a person and get on the vehicle. The person will tell you to push down the lap bar. Then the vehicle moves to the scene with dramatic disaster music on. The music stops. The vehicle stops. Ride A person says that you will be entering LA and tell you to hold on the lap bar. The person wishes you luck. A LA scene will be coming out. The vehicle stops near the streets. A strong force starts to begin. A building will be seen falling down. The vehicle speeds through the streets. A car crashes to another car but the vehicle dodges it. Palm trees fall down to the streets but the vehicle dodges it. The vehicle spins around a parking lot ramp. The vehicle speeds up with audio cars beeping them and lights shining at them. The vehicle will enter the next scene. The earthquake shakes again with the vehicle shaking violently. A car crashes to the vehicle. The glass breaks, making it fall to the riders. The parking lot building falls, making fog effect. The vehicle tries to get out of the debris. The vehicle turns backwards and speeds through the Los Angeles city. The floor starts to rise up. The vehicle flies over the rising floor. The vehicle then crashes into a falling glass building. The vehicle spins around and enters the next scene. The vehicle crashes out the building and a wheel jumps over the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle then gets stuck to a dead end. The vehicle drifts backwards and goes to the next scene. The vehicle speeds into a bridge. A tsunami appears coming towards it. The vehicle motions around and speeds around crashes cars. The bridge gets cutted in half by a cargo. The vehicle didn't give up. It speeds up and flies over the other half. It enters a tunnel of the mountain. The vehicle spins around and gets to the next scene. The vehicle looks straight at the other tunnel side. A huge wave of water splashes inside. The vehicle speeds backwards and enters to the city again. A huge helicopter appears landing down to the vehicle. A man tells you to enter fast. The earthquake shakes more violently. The tsunami was about to get to the city. The helicopter opens the back. The vehicle enters and the water splashes into the helicopter, wetting the riders. The helicopter closes the back door and flies away. The vehicle waits. Then the man tells you that you made it out. The vehicle moves out. It gets to the station. The person will tell you that you were so brave out there. Then he/she will tell you to push up the lap bar. You will exit out. After Ride You can go take a picture in the green screen. When you take a picture, the green screen turns into a scene of the ride. You can go to the Disaster Store. Vehicle It has three seats and three rows. It also has a strong lap bar. HALLOWOODS It will be in the dark and more scarier.